Sea Salt Dark Chocolate
by Scrawlers
Summary: Jounouchi wins some sea salt dark chocolates at the radio station's anniversary party, and while Yuugi isn't too sure about them at first, he quickly warms up to them. [Post-Canon] [Vignette] [Established Relationship Wishshipping]
**Notes:** This takes place when they're in their mid-twenties, after their romantic relationship has been established (hence the use of Jounouchi's given name). In my personal headcanon, Yuugi works as a game developer and Jounouchi is a radio show host (among other things—he has a lot of flexibility with his job) at a radio/entertainment station. This was written a while ago on Tumblr (as a bit of impromptu, shameless fluff), and I've just decided to upload it here now.

* * *

 **Sea Salt Dark Chocolate**

* * *

The radio station has an anniversary party every year: a celebration of the day they first went on the air, as well as a celebration of the staff that works so hard not only to produce content for the radio, but media content for the web as well. There is always a gift exchange game, where everyone brings in something inexpensive, and they all roll dice to see who ends up with what. This year, Jounouchi ends up with a little box of sea salt dark chocolates.

At first, he is nonplussed. Who puts salt in chocolate? But he has never been one to turn down food—growing up poor taught him well enough to not waste anything—and so he tries it that evening when he gets home anyway. It's a bit weird at first, but ultimately good; he pops the candies in his mouth as he plays Portal in the living room, balancing the Xbox 360 controller in one hand whenever he reaches for a candy with the other.

* * *

This is how Yuugi finds him when he gets home an hour and a half later. He's not surprised to find Katsuya on the Xbox, but he is a bit surprised to see the box of chocolates on the couch beside him.

"Someone gave you chocolates?"

"No, they're from the station party. The grab bag game," Katsuya says, as Yuugi sets his laptop case on the chair by the kitchen counter. "Want some?"

"What kind?" Yuugi loops around the coffee table to the sofa as Katsuya navigates around some turrets in his game.

"Sea salt dark chocolate," he says. He glances at Yuugi for a split second before he looks back at the screen, and Yuugi's doubt over the wisdom of putting salt in chocolate must have shown on his face, for Katsuya adds, "It's better than it sounds. You get used to it."

"Mmm." Yuugi still doesn't reach for the box. Katsuya doesn't say anything more to convince him, either. Instead, he focuses on the task at hand—which is, evidently, getting the turrets to take each other out, the actual objective of the level forgotten. Yuugi watches him play for a moment; he watches the way Katsuya runs his tongue along his teeth as he grins wickedly at the screen, how his eyes are narrowed a little in concentration and yet are still bright with mischief, and how nimble his fingers are with the controller between them, each movement precise.

"Hey, Katsuya," Yuugi says after a minute. When Katsuya hums an acknowledgement, Yuugi says, "Can you pause that for a second?"

Katsuya does, and barely has time to say, "What's up?" before Yuugi pulls him down into a kiss.

It's a bit awkward to kiss as they are, with Katsuya's body still facing the television, so Yuugi breaks the kiss for only a moment to climb onto his lap. Katsuya sets the controller to the side in the same movement, and as he wraps his arms around Yuugi, Yuugi runs his fingers through Katsuya's hair, winding the soft, golden locks around his fingers as their lips meet and move in tandem.

As doubtful as he felt about sea salt in chocolate—as odd as it is, at first, to taste salt when he runs his tongue along Katsuya's teeth—he finds it impossible to complain as Katsuya kisses him back, his lips a bit chapped but still soft, one of his hands roving along Yuugi's back while his other arm locks against the back of Yuugi's neck, drawing him closer. Katsuya's mouth is soft, and warm, and sweet, because underneath the initial bite of sea salt, Yuugi can taste the chocolate, too; he tastes it as Katsuya's tongue brushes against his, and as he sucks gently on Katsuya's lips as he pulls away, Katsuya following up with a couple quick pecks as Yuugi draws back. Yuugi licks his own lips now, and he grins as he says:

"Yeah, you were right. It did just take a second to get used to."

Katsuya grins right back before he pulls Yuugi close for another kiss.


End file.
